The New Guy
by Fireyone
Summary: Who's that guy with silver hair and the cute white ears everyone wants to touch? Find out in this Fruits Baskit crossover.
1. Default Chapter

DarkAngel- I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha  
  
The New Guy  
  
Kyo woke up with a start at the sound of his alarm clock ringing on the little table by his bed. He slammed his hand on the table sending the clock through the window.  
  
(Shigure is siting outside on the porch)  
  
(clonk!)  
  
Shigure) Ouch! Kyo that's the fifth clock this week you've sent flying out the window! Stop doing that so I don't have to keep buying you new ones!  
  
Kyo) Yeah. Yeah.... Whatever.  
  
Kyo quickly got dressed in his school uniform and went down stairs to eat breakfest. He went into the living room where everyone had already started eating breakfest. Yuki glared at Kyo as usual and Kyo glared back and took his seat.  
  
Tohru) Did you have a good sleep Kyo?  
  
Kyo) ( grumble.grumble)  
  
Yuki) Can't you answer miss Honda with actual words?  
  
Kyo) Don't tell me what to do! You retarded rat!  
  
Tohru) Please don't fight!  
  
Of course Kyo and Yuki started fighting and Kyo (as usual) Lost. So they left the house and walked to school. Tohru was walking with her usual peppy smile on her face. Yuki had that gloomy look like he was thinking about Akito, and Kyo walked a few feet ahead kicking a can along the side walk. They reached the school where the (pathetic) Yuki fan club sang there retarded song to get Yuki's attention. Kyo of course walked grumbling how Yuki gets all the girls attention just by walking past.  
  
Kyo) @#$&*%!@@#!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyo spotted Kagura who found out where Kyo was going to school who was now going to his school to.  
  
Kyo) CRAP! How'd she find me! (Kyo ran and hid behind Tohru trying his best to stay hidden)  
  
Kagura) Hi Tohru! Hi Yuki!  
  
She ran up to them and gave Tohru a surprise hug.  
  
Kagura) I'm going to your school now Tohru!  
  
Kyo) Your what!!!!! Kyo said, as he came out from behind Tohru.  
  
Kagura) There you are Kyo!!!!Come here and give your girlfriend a kiss!  
  
Kyo) No way! And your not my girlfriend!!!!  
  
Kagura jumped at Kyo in an attempt to try to give Kyo a kiss, but Kyo ducked just in time making Kagura lose her balance.  
  
Kyo ran for the men's bathroom nonstop at full speed. With Kagura right on his tail screaming how much she loved him.  
  
Tohru) Well it looks like Kagura is having fun.  
  
Yuki) Yes, But I don't think Kyo's having fun.  
  
Tohru laughed and so did Yuki as they walked into school.  
  
Hana and Lulu greeted them as usual. Yuki went off to his class and so did Tohru with Hana and Lulu.  
  
As Yuki walked in to his class he saw this odd looking guy with long silver hair and white pointy ears with vivid golden yellow eyes, with long fingernails. He was wearing some funky look'n red close that looked kind of like a kimono.  
  
Inuyasha) What are you staring at?  
  
Yuki) Are you an alien? (Ignoring Inuyasha's question)  
  
Inuyasha) Feh! No! (Thinking to himself( If I had known that well outside would lead me here I wouldn't have jumped in it.)  
  
Yuki) So I take it your not from around here?  
  
Inuyasha) Duh!!!  
  
The bell rang and class began. Yuki sat down at his seat still staring at Inuyasha who was staring out the window watching the clouds go by. Just then Kyo snuck in reluctantly with out being seen by the teacher. Kyo saw Inuyasha and sat down in his seat staring at the dog like person.  
  
6 HOURS LATER  
  
Kyo went to his locker and grabbed his bag. He noticed that that one guy who was introduced to the class (Inuyasha) was opening his locker a few feet away. Inuyasha got his stuff out and laid them on the ground. Then he just stood there watching Kyo. Kyo could feel Inuyasha's gaze on him and tried to ignore him but couldn't.  
  
Kyo) What!(Kyo said as he turned to Inuyasha.)  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and started down the hall. Kyo could feel anger rising in him. He felt like he was about to explode.  
  
Tohru) Hi Kyo (She said as she walked up to him from behind.)  
  
Kyo) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyo ran past Tohru who was standing by Yuki and ran for home. Inuyasha turned around and walked up to Tohru, stood there for a moment, then knelt down and looked up her skirt.  
  
Kagome) SIT! (Tohru heard behind her.)  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground face first and grumbled something to himself.  
  
Tohru) Hey Kagome!  
  
Said Tohru just as Hana and Lulu walked up to them.  
  
Hana) We came as fast as we could. I had felt perverted wave signals.  
  
Tohru) Oh. Don't worry I'm fine.  
  
Kagome) Tohru, are we still going to your house?  
  
Tohru) Of course. If it's okay with you Yuki?  
  
Yuki) Sure. It's always nice to have someone new around the house once in awhile.  
  
DarkAngel) I kinda tweaked it and made it be that Kagome's school was the one Tohru was going to. Just wanted to let you know. Ok! Back to the fic!  
  
Kagome, Tohru, Hana, Lulu, and Yuki walked through the woods to the house. Hana and Lulu just then remembered they both had plans so had to leave. Tohru Oh! Yuki! I forgot to introduce you. This is Kagome. Kagome this is Yuki. Kagome and Yuki shook hands and they all started walking again. They kept hearing this noise that sounded like twigs breaking.  
  
Kagome) Inuyasha get out here. You don't have to stay hidden forever. Inuyasha came out from behind the bushes grumbling to himself as usual.  
  
Inuyasha) Can I go home now?  
  
Kagome) No...  
  
Inuyasha) Wench!  
  
Kagome) What did you just call me?  
  
Inuyasha) Feh!  
  
Kagome) OH... Feh! Your own d*ck  
  
Inuyasha) Well... Curse your small tits!!!  
  
Kagome) SIT! I'm sorry Tohru but I can't come. I got to teach this dog some manners!  
  
Kagome ran of in anger pulling Inuyasha by the hair and headed for the well. So Tohru and Yuki went home.  
  
To be continued.... Maybe.  
  
DarkAnge) I hoped you liked it! Please send ME reviews. I intend to continue this fic if I get good reviews. Please no flamers if you didn't like it. Please keep those thoughts to yourself.  
  
Bye 


	2. Chapter 2

DarkAngel: Be happy because I've decided to continue this fic! Sorry I took so long to Write it, I've been really busy this year! Enjoy! I don't own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter #2  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
At Kaeda's house. (I don't care if I spelled her name wrong I'm to lazy right now to check)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha why do you have to act like that? Just because some old teacher thought you where a new guy and got you enrolled doesn't mean you can take your anger out on my friends!  
  
Inuyasha: I don't look human! She should've looked harder! I have claws! Was that so-called teacher blind or what!  
  
Kagome: And why the heck were you looking up Tohru's skirt you perv!?  
  
Inuyasha: I was seeing if all girls wear polka dotted underwear like you do....  
  
(Slap!!!)  
  
Kagome: That's no reason to be looking up girl's skirts!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah well you didn't have to slap me.  
  
Kagome: Oh yes I did!  
  
Inuyasha:............Oh.....I see you're jealous! (Smirk)  
  
Kagome: I am not!  
  
Inuyasha: Yes you are!!! Ahahahahah!  
  
(Meanwhile at the Sohma House)  
  
Tohru: Lalalaaaaa....Lalalaaa....  
  
Kyo: Not to be rude but your singings giving me a headache...  
  
(Eating at the dinner table)  
  
Kyo: Don't sing while your eating your food shows!  
  
Tohru: Oh! I'm sorry I forgot my manners! I've just been so happy lately.  
  
Yuki: Tohru.... Who is that Dog guy? His name was Inuyasha right?  
  
Tohru: Yes. Kagome talks about him all the time at school, everybody feels like they already know him.  
  
Kyo: AAAAHHH! Quit talking about him!  
  
Tohru: What's wrong Kyo?  
  
Kyo: That Inuyasha guy gave me a really weird look in the hall at school today....  
  
Tohru: Oh... Don't worry about it he always acts that way.  
  
(Ding dong!)  
  
Tohru: I'll get it!  
  
Tohru opened the front door to find Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Tohru: Hello Kagome, you too Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome: Sorry about earlier.  
  
Tohru: Oh don't worry about it there's fighting around here with Kyo and Yuki all the time. I'm used to it.  
  
Kyo: Who ya talkin' to?  
  
Tohru: Oh! Please come in.  
  
Tohru showed Kagome and Inuyasha to the living room where everyone was finishing their food.  
  
Kyo: You let that Dog in!  
  
Tohru: Don' t be mean Kyo, you hardly know him.  
  
Kyo: More the reason he should leave!  
  
Shigure: Kyo why don't you go outside and have a fight with Yuki so you don't bother Tohru and Kagome.  
  
Kyo: Your sick! You just want to stay here alone because Kagome's a High school girl!  
  
Shigure: ......... I do not Kyo you have such a dirty mind.  
  
Kyo: You're the one that has a dirty mind! You pervert!  
  
Kagome: (Thinking to herself) I guess Shigure is worse than Miroku........ No..... That's impossible.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't you dare lay a finger on Kagome!!!  
  
Shigure: ....................................................I think I'll be going to the store......I need more jelly buns!  
  
Yuki: Hmm... Yes lets have a fight Kyo.  
  
Kyo: That's more like it!  
  
So Kyo and Yuki went outside and had there fight leaving Tohru, Kagome and Inuyasha alone.  
  
Tohru: Hey Inuyasha. How come you don't cut your hair.  
  
Inuyasha: I like it long.  
  
Tohru: We could give him a hair cut.  
  
Inuyasha: No!  
  
Kagome: Yeah, I mean he always has nots in his hair because its so long! Let's do it!  
  
Inuyasha: No one touches this demon' hair!  
  
Kagome: Nonsense! You're only half.  
  
Inuyasha: Why you!  
  
Tohru: Now! Grab his legs I'll get the scissors!  
  
Inuyasha: What!  
  
(To be continued)  
  
DarkAngel: This goes to show you, if you're a guy never be alone with Tohru and Kagome. 


End file.
